1. Field
This application relates to an envelope and systems and methods of processing the envelope for delivery DVDs, games, and other high value items through the mail or via any other delivery service for return and redelivery to a second recipient.
2. Description of the Related Technology
DVD rental services that use the mail or other delivery services typically dispatch items from a warehouse to a customer in single-use mailers. When finished, the customer returns the item in all or a portion of the mailer to the warehouse. Thus, in order to provide reasonable turn around times, providers of such rental services may incur costs of maintaining geographically distributed return centers to receive and process the mailers in a timely manner. Moreover, items being processed are not available to rent and thus larger inventories may need to be maintained. Hence, improved mailers, along with systems and methods of processing such mailers, to reduce processing latencies are desirable.